Naruto x Kaida (One-Shot)
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: So there's a story I may or may not do in the near future. It takes place where Kakashi's daughter returns, and when reunited with her Father, she starts to train under him. She also starts to fall for Naruto. (Set in first season/episodes) This is just a scene I would want to maybe put in the story somewhere. It's Naruto and Kaida's first date.


Kaida woke up with a jolt. Sighing, she realized it was just another nightmare. It was the same nightmare each night. A dragon would appear from her, and destroy the village. Sometimes, it would last long enough and show the dragon to be herself. Kaida felt it ironic to have such dream(s), as her own name meant '_Dragon_'.

Putting her thoughts aside a moment, she slipped her mask on, getting out of bed and brushing her hair, and heading outside. She didn't bother to eat, nor check on her father. He was no doubt reading those 'special books' of his, if he was even up yet. Don't get me wrong, she loved being with her father more than anything, just now, after she's returned...He's become protective, and a bit strange. She didn't love him any less though, he was still the same man she remembered six years ago.

~

Practicing until noon, no breaks what so ever, Kaida was just beginning to get worn out. But that was only the beginning of it, for her. Striking her invisible enemy, she stood in that stance a moment, panting. She did not notice her father walk up behind her.

"By the looks of things, I can tell you've been training a while, hmm..?" Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

Startling her, Kaida moved to face Kakashi, ready to fight. She relaxed when she realized it was only her father. " Please father, don't scare me like that.!" She breathed.

Smiling from underneath his mask, Kakashi patted Kaida on the head, before walking towards the back gates of their home. "I have to go train Team 7 now, daughter. You're welcome to come join us?" He offered.

Kaida thought a moment, before skipping up to her father's side, grabbing his arm. "I thought you'd never ask!" She cheered, giggling. Kakashi smiled. Oh how he saw so much of Yuki in her. (A/N: In my story, Yuki would be his late/dead wife)

The two soon arrived at the school house, where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting. Upon seeing them walk in, Sakura was the first to stand. "Kakashi-Sensei, it's past noon!" She complained.

"I am well aware of that Sakura." He chuckled.

Now was Sasuke's turn to speak. He spoke rather calmly. "You were supposed to be here at nine, Sensei.." He somewhat mocked.

"Whoops," Kakashi pretended to be embarassed. "I guess I just got lost on the path of life again." With that, Kaida walked from his grasp, taking a seat by Naruto.

"H-hey Kaida..!" Naruto stuttered. You see, he had a crush on Kaida ever sense he met her. Little did he know, she felt the same way.

"Hi Naruto." She chirped, a smile formed under her mask.

~

About an hour later, and Kakashi brought the children out for training. Today they'd be learning how to focus on their Chakra a bit better. It took all of them some trouble to get the hang of, but soon they got it. Kaida completed it quickest though. There was a reason she was the rank she's at.

After the four's training had ended, Kakashi headed towards the abode of Lord Hokage, to file his report. The children were allowed to play, hang out, do whatever now.

"So Kaida, I wanted to ask ya something!" Naruto stopped Kakshi's daughter, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, Naruto?" She turned to face him.

"So there's this festival going on tonight, and I uh, I wanted to know if you wanna go? With me, that is..?" He was blushing furiously.

Kaida blushed slightly under her mask, as she replied. "Of course I'll go Naruto, sounds fun!"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered. He then looked to Kaida, trying to regain his cool. "Uh, er, I mean...Y-yea, cool, whatever. Um, meet back here at six?"

"I'll see you at six." Kaida nodded, before heading home. Once she was out of sight, Naruto yelled and cheered, dancing slightly.

~

It was almost six, as Kaida got ready for her date with Naruto. She kept her mask and headband on, and she changed into a short pink kimono. ( pin/50581060187...)

As she walked out of her room, sandals clicking against the hardwood, her father looked up from his book. He was surprised, to say the least. "And where are you going in such an outfit?" He stood up.

Kaida sighed, before explaining. "I'm going to the festival Father, no big deal."

"It is a big deal when you're going to see a boy, especially when I'm your father." He couldn't help but smirk under his mask.

"How did you-" Kaida trailed off, confused how her father knew about her meeting with Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled. "It's obvious Naruto is in love with you, and you return the feeling," Kakashi placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I'm just being over protective, as this is the first boy you've ever liked."

Kaida smiled under her mask, before hugging her father. "I understand, Father.."

Kakashi chuckled, returning the hug. "Alright, you go have fun now. Oh, and if he tries anything, warn him about extra, personal training from myself..!"

Kaida laughed, as she saluted to her father, before heading out.

~

Minutes later and she found Naruto, waiting by the training area for her. Once he saw her in that kimono, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. "Whoa..." He mumbled.

Kaida giggled, blushing under the mask.

"Um," Naruto shook his head. "y-ya ready?"

"Yup!" Kaida laughed, as the two linked arms. "This is gonna be fun!" She cheered.

"Haha, yea, beleive it!" Naruto also cheered.

As the two went to the festival, they had lots of fun. They danced around, went through the shops, played games, and now they were eating some ramen, making conversation. Well, more like Naruto ate ramen, as Kaida wasn't hungry.

"So, how come you want to be the next Hokage so badly?" Kaida asked, poking at her food.

Slurping the last of his ramen up, Naruto answered. "Because when I become Hokage, people will actually notice me, and look up to me." He continued. "I don't have any parents Kaida, or really any friends. No body likes me nor have enough time to hang out with me." He stated sadly.

"Hey, I like you Naruto. And, I'm hanging out with you." Kaida smiled under her mask, patting Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked to her, blushing slightly. He smiled at her words.

"So uh, enough about me. How come you always wear that mask, just like your dad?" He asked.

"My dad wears it out of personal reasons, as I wear it in his honor. I hadn't seen my father in six years, and finally being reunited with him, I wanted to be like him...So I bore a mask, like his own." She explained.

"Wow..." Naruto mumbled, thinking about it all.

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes a second." Kaida suddenly said, playfulness in her voice.

Naruto faced her, closing his eyes. "How come I have to-" He was cut off, as he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. He was tempted to open his eyes, but he kept them shut. He knew who's lips these were. Kaida's. He kissed back, enjoying this feeling.

Sadly, the lack of air became to great, and both kids broke the kiss. Naruto snapped his eyes open, just to see Kaida pulling the mask up some. He could make out that she was smirking underneath it. "You like me back?" Naruto looked at her, smiling.

"Believe it..!" Kaida used his catchphrase, as the two laughed lightly.

**~THE END~**  
><strong>(Actual story may or may not be out by Winter time, this was just a small scene from the story if I do choose to do it)<strong>


End file.
